1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bulldozer, which is one type of work vehicle.
2. Background Information
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2005-113674, a bulldozer is disclosed in which the upper surface of the engine cover is tilted forward and also downward (refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2005-113674). With the bulldozer the workability is enhanced, because the operator is able visually to check the upper portion of the blade, i.e. of the working implement.
From the standpoint of protection of the natural environment, a work vehicle, such as a bulldozer, needs purifying of the exhaust (refer to Publication of U.S. Pat. No. 8,141,535B2). Therefore, it is nowadays practiced to mount an exhaust treatment device to a work vehicle. The term “exhaust treatment device” means, for example, a diesel particulate filter (DPF) device, a selective catalytic reduction (SCR) device, a diesel oxidation catalyst (DOC) device, or the like. Modern work vehicles need mounting, from these various exhaust treatment devices, of either two or more exhaust treatment devices of the same type, or two or more exhaust treatment devices of different types.